


Где-то между

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: У всего есть начало и конец, а они застряли где-то между.Примечания: АУ арки таймскипа, авторские фаноны на всё, неграфичное описание секса, Гинтоки бы никогда.





	Где-то между

– Ты уж прости, Гин-сан, – хозяин навязчиво дотрагивался до рукава и угодливо улыбался, – я не смогу заплатить много. Сам знаешь, после войны мы все едва сводим концы с концами.  
– Знаю, – Гинтоки взял деньги, быстро пересчитал и скривился: меньше половины обещанного, вот же гад. – Ты не переживай, папаша, я примерно на столько и отработал.  
Он сунул деньги за пазуху и поспешил уйти, пока хозяин лупал глазами.  
В другое время Гинтоки заставил бы старого скрягу заплатить всё до последней иены и ещё сверху за моральный ущерб, но сегодня было не до того.  
Соглядатая он заметил, когда работал на крыше – тот устроился на соседней улице в простенке между домами, да так умело, что Гинтоки со своего места просто не мог его увидеть. По счастливой случайности он выпрямился во весь рост, потянулся, чтобы дать отдых спине, и именно в этот момент повернул голову. Тогда-то он и засёк этого неприметного мужика с совершенно незапоминающимся лицом. Они все были такие, Нараку.  
Нашли всё-таки.  
Гинтоки спешил по главной улице, не отвечая на приветствия деревенских, и ругался про себя. Он сам был виноват, что оставался на одном месте дольше двух недель. Здесь для него нашлось жильё и всегда была работа, он позволил себе передышку – и вот результат.  
В их дом – заброшенную развалюху на отшибе – Гинтоки уже вбежал.  
– Подъём!  
Уцуро, сидевший на своём обычном месте у стены, обхватив руками колени, повернулся к нему, но во взгляде не было и тени эмоции – он реагировал на голос.  
– Надо уходить, – Гинтоки махнул рукой, – вставай и собирайся, бери свою сумку, я сейчас.  
Уцуро не был слабоумным, он всё понимал, но как будто не видел смысла что-то делать – говорить, двигаться, реагировать. Оставь его одного, и он мог сутками сидеть неподвижно, глядя перед собой. Он ел, только когда перед ним ставили тарелку с едой, шёл за Гинтоки и останавливался вслед за ним, делал то, что ему говорили. Только нужду справлял по собственному почину и гораздо реже, чем любой человек. Всё равно что кукла с голосовым управлением – если научиться штамповать таких, можно стать миллиардером.  
Гинтоки представил сотни одинаковых Уцуро, только что сошедших с конвейера, и содрогнулся. Ну уж нет, этому миру и единственного хватало с головой.  
Дорожная сумка всегда была наполовину собрана, он быстро покидал в неё нехитрые пожитки, взял соломенную шляпу, сунул боккен за пояс и вернулся в комнату. Уцуро уже стоял у порога с сумкой через плечо и обувался, Гинтоки прошёл мимо него, осторожно выглянул, убедился, что на улице никого нет, и махнул:  
– Пошли. 

Заброшенный дом, в котором они жили, стоял на самом краю деревни, и получилось уйти никем незамеченными. Гинтоки направился по дороге к лесу, он знал, что Уцуро идёт следом, но всё равно то и дело оборачивался.  
Насколько же было проще, когда тот выглядел как ребёнок. Гинтоки знал, что перед ним отнюдь не дитя, что хрупкое с виду тело накачано альтаной под завязку, и что в черепушке за пустыми глазами то ли спит, то ли таится до времени жестокий и расчётливый разум, но пока Уцуро оставался маленьким, всё было проще в разы. В случае погони Гинтоки закидывал его на плечо или брал под мышку и бежал, а люди гораздо добрее относились к отцу с ребёнком, чем к двум взрослым и крепким с виду мужчинам. Да и еды ему требовалось меньше.   
Однажды Гинтоки еле наскрёб денег на порцию риса с овощами. Уцуро смирно сидел за столом, сложив перед собой руки, но увидев исходящую паром миску, потянулся за палочками, и Гинтоки вдруг взбесился.  
– Это мне, – сказал он со злостью, которую сам в себе не подозревал. – Ты можешь обойтись без еды. Зачем я тебя кормлю? – даже если ты умрёшь от голода, то тут же оживёшь, так какая разница?  
Уцуро смотрел и слушал, не меняясь в лице, казалось, что он не понимает, что слова проходят мимо него, как отдалённые звуки музыки. Но стоило Гинтоки замолчать, как он положил палочки на стол и отодвинулся. Ни удивления, ни злости, ни презрения не было в его глазах, чистых и безмятежных, как небо на закате, он просто принял к сведению и поступил, как ему сказали. Гинтоки стало стыдно.  
– Забудь, – буркнул он неловко, – я пошутил. Поделим пополам.

Нараку пока не было видно, но в их способности появиться из ниоткуда Гинтоки не сомневался. Ублюдки преследовали их неотступно, как орда кредиторов несчастного должника, и никогда не выпускали из виду надолго. Гинтоки пока удавалось держаться впереди, но всего на полшага.  
Начиная своё одинокое путешествие в поисках Уцуро, он о Нараку и не думал, даже не подозревал, что хоть кто-то из них мог выжить. Но три месяца назад они напали впервые.  
Это случилось на узкой горной тропе. Гинтоки в последний момент успел почувствовать опасность и оттолкнул Уцуро в одну сторону, а сам отпрыгнул в другую. В землю между ними вонзилось копьё с четырьмя кольцами – копьё, которое он не спутал бы ни с одним другим. А потом Нараку напали.  
Гинтоки затолкал Уцуро в закуток между двумя камнями, заслонил собой и отбивался. Задача была не из простых. Нараку – для зомби они были чертовски шустрыми и крепкими – пытались не убить его, а добраться до Уцуро, и Гинтоки не мог оставить его, перейти в атаку, ударить в образовавшуюся брешь. Он был привязан к одному месту, вынужденный обороняться, а Нараку набрасывались со всех сторон, дохли и пёрли на него по спинам своих же мертвецов – такие же тупые и упорные, как раньше. И в какой-то момент Гинтоки накрыло. Он ещё держался на ногах и не был толком ранен, не считая нескольких царапин, но чувствовал, что проигрывает, что его вот-вот сомнут, задавят числом и доберутся до Уцуро.   
Эта мысль окатила как ведро воды, опрокинутое на голову: он не может защитить Уцуро. Снова. Как в прошлый раз, на том кровавом поле боя, и ещё раньше, у горящей школы. Всё такой же слабак.  
Больше Гинтоки не помнил ничего. Когда он пришёл в себя, вся земля вокруг была завалена мёртвыми телами: Нараку лежали вповалку, никого не осталось, никто не шевелился – только он один и стоял на ногах, покрытый чужой и своей кровью, всё ещё до судороги сжимающий рукояти двух мечей. Кто-то стонал, хрипло, надрывно, и Гинтоки запоздало понял, что этот хрип выходит из его горла, это он дышал так тяжело и громко, как лошадь, которую никак не пристрелят.  
Но он победил, все враги были мертвы, никто не ушёл, а он… он… Гинтоки вздрогнул, когда вспомнил, что был здесь не один. С холодным ужасом он обернулся, готовый увидеть что угодно, но Уцуро стоял там же, между двух камней, живой и невредимый. Такой же чистенький и аккуратный, как всегда, только на щеке подсыхали тёмные брызги. Вокруг лежали трупы, воняло кровью и внутренностями, но он – с виду просто мальчишка лет шести – не выглядел испуганным или хотя бы заинтересованным. Гинтоки выронил мечи и подошёл к нему, остановился, тяжело опёршись о камень. Уцуро поднял на него безмятежный взгляд, без вопроса, без узнавания – не человек, а чёртов робот. Нет, в роботах и то было больше жизни, Тама, например…  
– Из-за тебя Тама умерла, – хрипло выговорил Гинтоки. – Из-за тебя умерло очень много хороших людей.   
Уцуро моргнул, вот и вся реакция.  
Кулаки сжались сами собой, Гинтоки стиснул зубы, борясь со злобой. Она всегда была где-то рядом, колыхалась под тонкой плёнкой искусственного спокойствия. Гинтоки думал, что смирился, привык, но на самом деле злость, горечь, отчаяние всегда были рядом, стоило лишь протянуть руку.   
Гинтоки упёрся ладонями в колени и хрипло дышал, стараясь успокоиться, жмурясь и кусая губы. Он называл это существо «Уцуро» для простоты, но пока что оно было никем – пустая оболочка, не обладающая сознанием и волей. Злиться на это было так же глупо, как злиться на меч, проткнувший плечо, а не на того, кто его держит. Тот, кто держал меч, пока ещё не появился.   
Глаза пекло, Гинтоки потёр их тыльной стороной ладони и выпрямился. Достал из-за пазухи платок и аккуратно стёр кровь с щеки Уцуро, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.   
– Идём, надо найти укрытие до темноты, – вот и всё, что он сказал.

Дорога к лесу вела через рисовые поля, на которых работали крестьяне, это заставляло нервничать ещё сильнее.  
– Пошевеливайся, – бросил Гинтоки через плечо, хотя Уцуро и так наступал ему на пятки.  
Нараку могли напасть в любой момент, и он не хотел, чтобы пострадали непричастные люди. Ему вполне хватило случая в Сибе.   
Уцуро тогда выглядел как подросток: постарше Кагуры, помладше Шинпачи, из чего Гинтоки делал вывод, что физически ему лет пятнадцать. Рос он странно, рывками. Мог несколько недель или больше месяца проходить в одной поре, а потом вдруг за ночь повзрослеть на несколько лет. В самом начале их совместного странствия, когда Гинтоки, проснувшись, увидел рядом с собой не закутанного в одеяло младенца, а пацана лет трёх, то чуть снова не схватился за вакидзаси. Потом он привык, просто всегда покупал детскую одежду на размер-другой больше.  
Очередная стычка с Нараку случилась недалеко от Сибы, и Гинтоки решил переночевать в городе. Столица провинции с множеством жителей, здесь даже был военный гарнизон, и Гинтоки надеялся, что Нараку на время оставят их в покое.   
Но чёртовых зомби ничто не могло остановить: они напали посреди улицы на глазах у толпы прохожих, в квартале от полицейского участка, и было их с полсотни, не меньше. Гинтоки толкнул Уцуро под навес, загородил собой и сражался до тех пор, пока не прикончил последнего врага. Никто из них не пытался сбежать, даже когда их осталось всего двое среди трупов их товарищей, они бросились в атаку, ни на секунду не поколебавшись. Инстинкт самосохранения Нараку удаляли при вступлении в их славную маленькую секту, как аппендикс.   
Гинтоки отряхнул меч, обернулся к Уцуро:  
– В порядке?  
Он спрашивал больше для себя, не ожидая ответа. Уцуро был бы в порядке, даже если бы его порубили на куски, и он в любом случае не ответил, только коротко глянул и отвернулся, безучастно разглядывая улицу. Гинтоки тоже огляделся.   
Улица была завалена телами Нараку, но не только. Он увидел продавца сладостей рядом с тележкой, мужчину, сгорбившегося у стены, и тело женщины через дорогу. Все они лежали так неподвижно, что стало ясно – тут уже не помочь.  
Гинтоки не мог защитить всех. Он очень хорошо усвоил этот урок на войне, но пока жил в Кабуки, с Йорозуей, начал забывать эту простейшую и важнейшую истину. Жизнь напомнила.  
Он уже пытался спасти всех и всё потерял, он не мог позволить себе повторить эту ошибку. Нужно было выбрать что-то одно и защищать любой ценой, ни на что больше не размениваясь.  
Гинтоки взял Уцуро за плечо и подтолкнул к простенку между домами.  
– Скорее, уходим.  
Он давно сделал свой выбор.

***

Едва дойдя до опушки, Гинтоки схватил Уцуро за руку и потащил за собой почти бегом в поисках подходящего места.   
Такое нашлось быстро. По правую сторону от дороги кто-то – люди или стихия – повалил старое трухлявое дерево, и перед ним образовалась маленькая полянка, небольшое пустое пространство, только чтобы припарковать мопед или устроить короткий привал. На траве ещё виднелся выжженный круг от костра.  
Гинтоки подтолкнул Уцуро к дереву:  
– Спрячься и не двигайся.  
Тот послушно опустился на землю, и Гинтоки недовольно цыкнул: дерево не давало достаточной защиты, плечи и голова Уцуро возвышались над ним.  
– Ну и оставался бы мелким, – пробормотал Гинтоки, обшаривая лес взглядом, – такой был милый сопляк, особенно, когда спал.  
Взрослый Уцуро выглядел совсем не мило и был выше него на полголовы – такого в дупле не спрячешь.  
Деревья подступали к дороге частоколом, между ними рос густой колючий кустарник – люди не стали бы нападать с той стороны… люди, а Гинтоки имел дело с вороньём.  
– Пригнись, – он надавил Уцуро на плечо, – спрячься, ну.  
Хрустнула ветка. Нараку появились с двух сторон – молчаливые тени возникли на дороге и оказались сразу повсюду. Гинтоки бросил ещё один взгляд через плечо, убедился, что сзади никто не подкрадывается, и развернулся лицом к врагу. И выдохнул с облегчением.  
Их было не больше двадцати – смехотворное количество в сравнении с теми ордами, которые обычно приходили по его душу, и Гинтоки примерно представлял, почему так вышло.   
Преследовали их неотступно, оторваться получалось ненадолго, и, как бы он ни путал следы, через неделю, две, три его находили, так же неумолимо, как жена находит заначку своего старика. В самом начале всего этого дерьма Гинтоки перерывал вещи и одежду в поисках следящих устройств, но со временем понял, что дело не в них. Нараку разбились на отряды и методично прочёсывали территорию, упорные и терпеливые, как робот-пылесос, до тех пор, пока не нападали на след. Это и был один из таких отрядов – Нараку не отличались мозгами и жизнелюбием, поэтому решились напасть, не дожидаясь подмоги.   
– Сами виноваты, – сказал им Гинтоки за секунду до того, как они атаковали.  
Всего двадцать или чуть меньше – с таким количеством он легко мог справиться.   
И он справлялся, раскидывал их, стараясь убивать за один-два удара, чтобы разобраться побыстрее. Ещё и успевал поглядывать на Уцуро. Он был уверен, что будет легко – это его и погубило.   
Гинтоки ударом рукояти раздробил очередному нараку висок, швырнул обмякшее тело в последнего из оставшихся врагов и взглянул на Уцуро. Тот сидел, опираясь спиной на ствол дерева, и смотрел перед собой, но когда Гинтоки обернулся, поднял голову. В спокойных, не тронутых мыслью глазах что-то мелькнуло – эмоция? Нет, в ту же секунду понял Гинтоки – отражение.  
Он развернулся, успел выставить блок, но неудачно: удар пришёлся по касательной, и боккен вышибло из пальцев. Гинтоки отшатнулся, а последний оставшийся нараку, которого он не озаботился добить, перехватил свой короткий клинок и сделал выпад. Не отбить, не уклониться – Гинтоки зажал лезвие ладонями с двух сторон, в каком-то сантиметре от своего лица. Нараку оскалился и надавил на рукоять. Зараза! Ладони скользили, меч неумолимо приближался. Гинтоки шагнул назад в поисках опоры, но споткнулся о труп и потерял равновесие.   
«Из-за такой ерунды», только и успел он подумать. Очень глупая последняя мысль, за неё было бы стыдно на том свете – повезло, что он не умер.   
Нараку вдруг дёрнулся, его рот смешно приоткрылся, глаза выпучились, словно от неподдельного изумления. Давление на меч сразу ослабло, пальцы нараку соскользнули с рукояти, и он тяжело повалился лицом вниз. Из его затылка торчал короткий меч.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на тело, тронул его носком сандалии, потом медленно перевёл взгляд на Уцуро.  
Тот стоял, одной рукой опираясь на ствол поваленного дерева, а другая всё ещё была вытянута вперёд. Гинтоки легко мог представить, как он схватил один из валявшихся под ногами клинков, приподнялся и метнул точно в цель, чтобы… Чтобы спасти его?  
Уцуро опустил руку и медленно, как-то неуклюже выпрямился. Его голова была опущена, на лицо легла тень, и Гинтоки запоздало пробило ознобом. Он сглотнул – слюна тяжело прокатилась по горлу и комком застряла в пищеводе. В ушах тихо гудело. Гинтоки попытался что-то сказать и не смог, губы склеились намертво, язык прилип к нёбу. Уцуро спас его. Могло ли это значить, что… что…  
Стояла оглушительная тишина, никто не шевелился, словно реальность поставили на «стоп».  
Губы разошлись почти против воли. Гинтоки не хотел ничего говорить, боялся нарушить эту тишину, боялся спрашивать и получить ответ, но и молчать не мог. Он должен был спросить, обязан.  
– …Шоё?  
Тот, кто стоял перед ним, поднял голову. Тёмно-красные глаза смотрели в упор без узнавания, без ненависти или приязни, они больше не были пустыми – просто равнодушными.   
– Меня зовут Уцуро.  
Вдруг накатила такая слабость, что ноги подогнулись. Гинтоки затрясло от разочарования, но и от облегчения тоже: всё время с тех пор, как монахи передали ему младенца, он мечтал, чтобы вернулся Шоё, и в то же время не знал, что станет делать, если эта мечта сбудется.  
– А тебя зовут Гинтоки, – спокойно продолжил Уцуро.  
Следующим полагалось сказать: «И однажды ты меня убил»  
Уцуро поднял правую руку и задумчиво рассматривал, словно не верил, что она принадлежит ему.   
– И мы путешествуем вместе, – закончил он без выражения.  
Навалившаяся было апатия исчезла в один момент.  
– Сволочь, – процедил Гинтоки, – я так и знал! Значит, притворялся, а сам всё давно вспомнил?   
Уцуро окинул его задумчивым взглядом и опять посмотрел на свою руку. Сжал кулак, разжал – этот процесс явно увлекал его больше, чем глупые претензии глупых учеников. Гинтоки ждал, скрипя зубами.  
– Воспоминаний слишком много, – соизволил обронить Уцуро через минуту. – Мне нужно в них разобраться.  
Больше он не сказал ни слова. 

Вечерело, надо было искать укрытие на ночь, и Гинтоки с радостью ухватился за возможность чем-то себя занять, как и за возможность не смотреть на Уцуро. Он шёл впереди, а тот двигался следом, как и раньше, но Гинтоки больше не оборачивался к нему, ничего ему не говорил и не брал за руку. За время их вынужденного путешествия вместе чего только Гинтоки ни приходилось делать: таскать Уцуро на руках, одевать его и кормить, когда тот был совсем ребёнком, помогать перебираться через завалы, подстригать, впихивать в руки миску с едой. Тогда это воспринималось спокойно, но сейчас одна мысль о том, чтобы дотронуться до него, вызывала что-то среднее между отвращением и ужасом.  
Повезло – Гинтоки заметил заросшую травой тропку между деревьев, решился свернуть на неё, и через час плутаний в чащобе она вывела к ветхой лачужке, чему-то вроде охотничьего домика. Пустое неприютное жилище, но это была крыша над головой.  
Стоило Гинтоки, пригибаясь, войти внутрь, как Уцуро прошёл мимо него и сел возле дальней стены, как делал всегда. Но не скорчился там по своему обыкновению, а скрестил ноги, положив ладони на колени, и закрыл глаза. Со стороны он выглядел как обычный путник, присевший отдохнуть. Почему-то именно эта незначительная деталь вывела Гинтоки из себя.  
– Даже не мечтай отмолчаться.  
Он встал перед Уцуро, сжав кулаки.  
– Отвечай.  
Тот медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел снизу вверх с очевидной неохотой.  
– Отвечай, – повторил Гинтоки, – как давно ты притворяешься.  
Он был почти уверен, что Уцуро не ответит, и, честно говоря, не представлял, как его заставить, но тот заговорил сам.  
– Я не притворялся.   
Гинтоки смотрел в запрокинутое бледное лицо и не узнавал. Это не был Шоё, которого он помнил, но это не был и Уцуро, которого он знал – перед ним сидел некто третий, незнакомец с тем же лицом и голосом, с тем же цветом глаз, но другой. Стоило понять это, и злость оставила Гинтоки так же, как ещё раньше оставила надежда.   
– Я не сразу осознал, кто я, – сказал этот новый Уцуро с бесконечным терпением, – долгое время я плыл в водовороте воспоминаний, лиц и голосов – все они звали меня, и я не знал, на чей зов должен откликнуться. Твоё лицо оказалось ярче прочих, и твой голос громче, они были далеко, а ты рядом, и я начал приближаться к тебе. – Он вздохнул и поморщился, словно от головной боли. – Это было непросто.   
Мягкий размеренный голос, совсем без интонаций – это не был голос робота, скорее, человека, которого ничто в мире не может взволновать. Что Шоё, что Уцуро говорили иначе.   
– Тогда почему ты меня спас? – тихо выговорил Гинтоки.  
Губы двигались и слова выходили изо рта без его участия, он слышал себя со стороны, как бывает, когда вот-вот потеряешь сознание.  
Уцуро помолчал, глядя на него, потом опять посмотрел на свою правую руку. Согнул пальцы один за другим, словно проверяя реакцию тела.  
– Наверное, – сказал он с лёгким оттенком сомнения, – я не хотел, чтобы ты умер.  
И разжал кулак. Пошевелил кончиками пальцев, повертел запястьем. Гинтоки не выдержал и схватил его за руку.  
– Ты Шоё или нет?  
Уцуро немного склонил голову к плечу, разглядывая его, гладкий лоб прорезала узкая морщинка.  
– Шоё, – проговорил он, умудрившись растянуть короткое имя на три слога. – Звучит знакомо.   
Гинтоки схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.  
– Это твоё имя! Ну? Давай, вспоминай! Наша школа под соснами, Шока Сонджуку! Такасуги, Зура, то есть Кацура, все остальные… Вспомни, как нашёл меня на поле боя среди трупов, то, что ты сказал мне тогда – ты не мог забыть!  
– Я не забыл. – Уцуро повёл плечами неуловимо лёгким движением и стряхнул его руки. – Всё это есть в памяти, как и множество других событий за всю мою жизнь, но ты заблуждаешься. «Шоё» – это не моё имя, даже если когда-то меня так называли, меня зовут Уцуро.   
Гинтоки попятился от него, пошатнулся и осел на колени. Уцуро смотрел в упор, спокойно, уверенно и бесстрастно – спорить с ним, говорить с ним было не о чем. Гинтоки опёрся о землю и встал, зачем-то вытер рот рукавом, посмотрел в сторону.  
– Пойду, соберу хворост, – сказал он отрывисто и вышел, оставив Уцуро неподвижно сидеть у стены.

***

Они двинулись дальше, едва рассвело.  
Ночью Гинтоки не спал ни минуты. Пока Уцуро медитировал на костёр, он вернулся к полянке у поваленного дерева и постарался избавиться от следов побоища: забросал землёй лужи крови и оттащил тела подальше от дороги, в лесную чащу. Это отняло кучу времени и сил, и Гинтоки решил, что имеет полное право обыскать трупы. Моральная компенсация за все проблемы, которые свалились на его голову, только и всего, любой суд его бы оправдал. Кошельки у Нараку были тощими – в их секту шли работать не ради денег – но общая сумма получилась приличной. Гинтоки прикинул, что этого должно хватить на билеты. Потом, сидя перед их жалким прибежищем – о том, чтобы войти внутрь и спать под одной крышей с Уцуро, не могло быть и речи – он достал из сумки карту, купленную месяц назад, и внимательно её изучил. В паре часов пути за лесом находился небольшой город и железнодорожная станция. Можно было сесть на поезд и уехать в другую часть острова, это бы сбило Нараку со следа на какое-то время, дало бы желанную передышку. Он с трудом дождался рассвета, чтобы поскорее отправиться в путь.  
– Я вспомнил то, о чём ты спрашивал.  
Уцуро поравнялся с ним и пошёл рядом.  
– Ёшида Шоё, – пояснил он небрежно, – я вспомнил, почему это имя казалось знакомым. Так меня звали какое-то время. Недолгая история и печальная, как для меня, так и для тебя.  
Гинтоки недоверчиво на него покосился, но тот и не думал насмехаться – говорил спокойно и смотрел перед собой.  
– Одна из самых печальных историй за все мои жизни.   
– Хочешь сказать, – Гинтоки нервно облизнул губы, – что это… вот это с тобой не в первый раз?  
Уцуро снисходительно кивнул, как кивал Шоё, когда кто-то в классе давал правильный ответ.  
– И не во второй, – сказал он мягко. – Я возвращался к началу и возрождался множество раз.  
Гинтоки сглотнул. Значит, ему было больше пятисот лет и больше тысячи… мог ли он быть ровесником страны или даже самой Земли? Тогда неудивительно, что ему требовалось столько времени, чтобы разобраться с накопившимися воспоминаниями.  
Он бы предпочёл идти молча, но Уцуро был настроен поболтать, не иначе как отыгрывался за месяцы молчания.  
– Я много размышлял о том, зачем альтана каждый раз возвращает меня к началу, – он говорил негромко и размеренно, это был не диалог, а монолог. – Если для того, чтобы я смог изменить судьбу, то эти попытки проваливались снова и снова. Кто-нибудь находил меня, младенца, брошенного родителями, так думали люди. Кто-нибудь брал меня в семью, начинал растить как своего ребёнка, или же оставлял при храме, где я рос с другими сиротами. Начало всякий раз было другим, но судьба всегда приводила меня к неизменному итогу. Рано или поздно что-нибудь случалось и становилось ясно, что я не такой, как они, что я отличаюсь, а люди, – он сделал паузу, – люди больше всего боятся и ненавидят тех, кто отличается. Те, кто ещё вчера был добр ко мне, мгновенно проникались ненавистью, любящие родители и закадычные друзья отрекались. Меня убивали бесконечное количество раз бесчисленным количеством способов, и не только убивали. – Его голос стал холоднее: – Пытки, насилие… они перепробовали всё, что можно сделать с живым существом, когда чувствуешь свою безнаказанность.  
Гинтоки молча смотрел себе под ноги, мечтая ничего не слышать и не мог перестать слушать. Как будто он мало думал об ужасной судьбе Шоё… Уцуро, пока валялся в медотсеке, как будто не представлял жуткие картины из его прошлого, пока космический корабль нёс его к Земле, где Гинтоки собирался убить Уцуро снова, убить его столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы спасти мир.   
– Сколько бы я ни возрождался, ничего не менялось: люди ненавидели меня за то, кто я есть, а я ненавидел их за то, что они со мной делали. Ненависть против ненависти, на вашей стороне было количество, на моей – сила, и эта кровавая история заканчивалась ещё более кровавым катаклизмом, а я возрождался. Ещё раз и ещё, для нового шанса. – Уцуро остановился. – Глупо, не находишь?  
Гинтоки тоже остановился и нехотя взглянул на него. Уцуро стоял, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел с чем-то вроде любопытства.  
– Глупо было надеяться, что в другой раз всё сложится иначе, ведь вместе со мной возрождалась и моя ненависть. В конце концов, её стало так много, что я решил убить себя, дабы раз и навсегда оборвать этот бесконечный круг страданий.  
– Ты пытался уничтожить человечество.  
Уголки губ Уцуро приподнялись в слабом намёке на улыбку.  
– Разумеется, – сказал он снисходительно. – Это единственный способ.  
Рука сама дёрнулась к мечу. Инстинкт, совершенно бесполезный сейчас: Гинтоки сомневался, что сможет не то что победить, а хотя бы сражаться. Слабость поселилась не в мышцах, а в душе, впилась в сердце и медленно грызла, подтачивая уверенность и решимость.   
Уцуро его движение либо не заметил, либо проигнорировал.   
– Солнце уже поднялось, – сказал он буднично. – Нам нужно поспешить.

***

Ни на каком поезде они не уехали – Уцуро не захотел.  
– Что значит, «нет»?! – возмущался Гинтоки. – Я тут главный и принимаю решения!  
Уцуро не соизволил ответить, и Гинтоки остро пожалел о тех днях, когда тот молчал и делал всё, что ему говорили. Чутьё подсказывало, что жалеть о тех днях придётся часто.   
– У тебя есть деньги. Сними дешёвую квартиру на окраине, где до нас никому не будет дела.  
– Забыл о своих фанатах? Нараку всегда есть до нас дело, они скоро появятся.  
– Ты с ними разберёшься.  
– Им на смену пришлют новых.  
– Это не проблема.  
– Думаешь, я буду делать за тебя грязную работу? У меня не сто жизней, в отличие от некоторых!  
Уцуро с равнодушным видом ждал, пока он перебесится, потом вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.   
– Ну же, Гинтоки, – его голос зазвучал мягко и ласково, так ласково, что сердце замерло, – я знаю, что делаю, просто поверь мне.   
Он улыбнулся и протянул руку, а Гинтоки стоял, не моргая, не дыша, как загипнотизированный. Тёплые пальцы коснулись щеки, прикосновение обожгло, и он отшатнулся.  
– Не смей! – Он резко ударил по ласкающей руке. – Не смей прикидываться им!  
Улыбка сползла с лица Уцуро, как бумажная маска, мягкое выражение растаяло, сменившись привычным равнодушием.  
– Разве ты не хотел увидеть своего учителя?  
– Ты не мой учитель!  
Это его удивило.  
– Но это я и всегда был только я: мой разум, тело и память.   
Гинтоки покачал головой. Руки всё ещё тряслись, и он устал, и идея о том, чтобы просто повернуться и уйти, оставив Уцуро самому разгребать свои проблемы, казалась как никогда привлекательной.  
– Ты не понимаешь людей.   
– Не понимаю. Я же не человек.  
– И не хочешь понимать.  
– Ты прав, не хочу. – Уцуро поджал губы: – Раньше пытался, потом перестал.  
Они стояли на ночной улице в десятке шагов от единственного фонаря, стояли, смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Гинтоки сдался первым – у него же не было вечности в запасе.  
– Ладно, – даже ему самому свой тон показался сварливым, – чего ты хочешь?  
Уцуро коротко кивнул: его не волновало, почему Гинтоки перестал спорить, ему был нужен результат, и он своего добился.  
– Мне нужно время подумать и решить, что делать дальше. Устрой так, чтобы у меня было это время.   
Гинтоки мог послать его, мог отказаться, мог предложить «устраивать» всё самостоятельно, но, конечно, он этого не сделал. Он принял на себя ответственность, когда отправился на поиски Драконьих Брешей, поздно было идти на попятный.

Наличных хватило, чтобы оплатить на месяц убогую квартирку в убогом районе, а на жизнь приходилось зарабатывать. Гинтоки приходилось – Уцуро же все дни проводил в комнате. Он ел, спал, смотрел телевизор и читал газеты, которые Гинтоки покупал по его просьбе – если можно назвать просьбой приказ, высказанный непререкаемым тоном.  
– Чувствую себя матерью-одиночкой, – бурчал Гинтоки, пробуя суп на соль. – Эй, всё готово!  
– Принеси сюда, не хочу пропустить новости.  
– Матерью неудачника-хикикомори!  
Он работал, покупал продукты и одежду, готовил, убирал и стирал. Не иначе, какая-то высшая и очень мстительная сила заставила его расплачиваться за слёзы, пролитые Шинпачи.   
– Какого чёрта происходит? Мы поменялись местами и я больше не главный герой? Хорошо, допустим, я поступил безответственно, уйдя из сюжета, и подвёл редактора, но из тебя герой ещё хуже, ты даже на обаятельного антагониста не тянешь – слишком отмороженный и без чувства юмора. Как так могло получиться, а? Хладнокровный ублюдок с каменным сердцем и невинная, прекрасная внешне и внутренне жертва его манипуляций – что это за распределение ролей?! Мы вышли за пределы Шонен Джампа, но попали не в Гига, а в шонен-ай?!  
Уцуро не реагировал. Насмешки, оскорбления и угрозы проходили сквозь него, как меч сквозь неигрового персонажа. Чаще он смотрел мимо Гинтоки и ждал, когда тот заткнётся, реже – снисходительно улыбался, очень редко – отвечал.   
– Ты мог приготовить что-нибудь на скорую руку, – возмущался Гинтоки, становясь к плите.  
– Я не умею готовить. Не было возможности научиться, потому что вся моя жизнь прошла в мучениях и страданиях, которым меня подвергали люди.  
– Не пытайся заставить меня расплачиваться за грехи предков!  
– Ты должен осознать свои привилегии.  
– А ты должен прекратить смотреть телек!  
Уцуро усмехался и замолкал.  
Он возвращался, становился более живым и похожим на человека. Эмоции, реакции, интонации появлялись постепенно, словно кто-то неторопливо раскрашивал пластиковую болванку, добавляя по мазку в день.  
Ночами, пока Уцуро спал – или умело притворялся спящим – Гинтоки пялился в тёмный потолок и думал, может ли повлиять на него. Мог ли он направить эти изменения в нужную сторону, нарисовать на чистом листе знакомые черты и сделать Уцуро больше похожим на Шоё? Он не знал и не был уверен, что хочет этого. Навалилась какая-то апатия – Гинтоки оставался в стороне, позволив жизни идти своим чередом.   
Со временем он понял, что эта жизнь ему по душе.  
Найти работу – временную, несложную и низкооплачиваемую – в городе не составляло труда, и Гинтоки уходил утром, а возвращался в середине дня или вечером. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он уже на площадке своего этажа слышал мерный бубнёж телевизора, а когда проходил через крошечную прихожую, потом такую же крошечную кухню и заглядывал в комнату, то видел Уцуро. Тот сидел на диване, подогнув под себя ногу, и смотрел в экран так внимательно, словно ждал некого откровения.   
– Я дома, – говорил Гинтоки.  
Уцуро ненадолго переводил на него сосредоточенный взгляд и кивал, иногда говорил что-то вроде «на улице дождь?» или «продукты закончились», но чаще молчал. Гинтоки готовил, они ужинали, смотрели телевизор и ложились спать. За день они обменивались не больше, чем десятком фраз ни о чём, и Гинтоки это устраивало. Он словно жил с соседом по комнате, малознакомым, зато вежливым, чистоплотным и ненавязчивым. Оказалось, что к этому легко привыкнуть.   
Комната в их квартире была только одна, и вечерами Гинтоки некуда было деться, приходилось смотреть телек вместе с Уцуро. Диван здесь и в подмётки не годился длинному и удобному, пусть и местами продавленному, дивану в «Йорозуе», и двое взрослых мужчин умещались на нём с трудом. Плечо Уцуро было тёплым, монотонный голос диктора действовал гипнотически, и Гинтоки часто так и засыпал, чувствуя себя в безопасности – почти позабытое чувство.

Уцуро не был похож на Шоё, но и на того себя, каким его знал Гинтоки, на жестокого ублюдка, озабоченного лишь одной целью, он тоже не походил.  
Гинтоки внимательно наблюдал за ним и с каждым днём находил всё больше отличий.  
Глаза этого нового Уцуро не светились добротой, но и не сияли ненавистью, из голоса исчезли знакомые смешливые нотки, но холодное безразличие не пришло им на смену, и пусть в его улыбке больше не было ласкового тепла, она не стала жестокой. Это был кто-то другой, незнакомец, которого Гинтоки с некоторой оторопью, с осторожной радостью узнавал заново.   
Этот Уцуро был отстранённым, но не равнодушным. Он подмечал мелочи, всегда знал, когда Гинтоки устал или раздражён, и ему не было всё равно – не настолько, чтобы заботиться, но достаточно, чтобы уменьшить звук телевизора. Он не отличался разговорчивостью и мог оборвать беседу в любой момент без видимой причины, но, когда у него бывало хорошее настроение, шутил – иронично и довольно жёстко, но без злости. Он редко улыбался, но это была настоящая улыбка, а не надменная усмешка. Гинтоки следил за ним, искал притворство, второе дно – и не находил.   
Хотелось верить, что ему удалось изменить судьбу. Что раз Уцуро больше не убивают, не пытают и не преследуют, как дикого зверя, то он сможет жить без ненависти, и что хотя бы теперь история пойдёт другим путём. Гинтоки готов был жизнь положить на это, готов был оставаться с ним рядом столько, сколько потребуется, защищать его, оберегать – спасти его хотя бы на этот раз.   
Гинтоки гнал от себя эти сладко-страшные мысли, эту ложную надежду на лучшее. Уж он-то знал, как легко жизнь расправляется с такой надеждой.  
В детстве он верил, что они с Такасуги и Зурой всегда будут вместе и будут защищать Шоё от чинуш бакуфу, чтобы тот мог учить детей в своё удовольствие. Та детская безусловная уверенность была уничтожена в одну ночь: то, что казалось незыблемым, сгорело в пламени, как бумажный кораблик.  
Лишь спустя очень долгое время он снова позволил себе надеяться, снова поверил, что бестолковая и беззаботная жизнь в Кабуки с толпой идиотов, которых с ним свела судьба, будет длиться до его старости, до тех пор, пока он не увидит детей Кагуры и Шинпачи, а ещё лучше – их внуков, вот тогда и не жалко будет умирать.  
Эта жизнь, не только его, а целой страны, тоже была уничтожена с поразительной лёгкостью. Гинтоки удалось не потерять тех, кого он любил, но и оставаться с ними стало невозможно.   
И даже после такого он, наивный идиот, умудрился снова поверить в лучшее и снова поплатился. Он начал надеяться, что сможет путешествовать с ребёнком, заботиться о нём и защищать, что сможет уберечь его от несчастий и боли и хотя бы так вернёт Шоё долг, казавшийся неоплатным. И эта надежда была уничтожена, когда их нашли Нараку.  
Даже безмозглое животное смогло бы усвоить урок, но человек был глупее зверя, а надежда – сильнее разума. Нет-нет, но Гинтоки ловил себя на том, что пытается строить планы на будущее – куда переехать, чтобы Нараку их не нашли, как зарабатывать на жизнь. Он хорошо понимал, что этим планам не суждено сбыться, что это их мирное существование не более чем временная передышка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему нравилась такая жизнь.   
А если бы Уцуро хоть иногда соглашался посмотреть дорамы, она стала бы идеальной.  
– Не собираюсь тратить время на это.  
– Ты бессмертен, от тебя не убудет!  
– Подобные сериалы глупы, плохо сняты и оказывают нездоровое воздействие на разум.  
– Откуда тебе знать? Ты хоть одну смотрел?  
– Помнишь, я говорил про бесконечную череду страданий.  
– Это было про дораму?!  
Уцуро не поворачивался к нему, не отводил взгляд от милой журналистки, что-то там вещавшей про выборы премьер-министра, но уголок его губ чуть подрагивал.   
Гинтоки не хватало запала спорить, когда он улыбался.  
– Кто тебе рассказал про дорамы, Оборо? Уверен, у того парня начисто отсутствовал вкус.   
– У Оборо было одно преимущество перед тобой: он молчал. И не оспаривал приказы.  
– Зато он мёртв, а я жив.  
– Все люди смертны.  
– Это сейчас угроза была?!  
По крайней мере, Уцуро соглашался смотреть прогноз погоды, это примиряло с действительностью.

Гинтоки нередко снились кошмары. Больше десяти лет его преследовали сны, наполненные стонами умирающих, вонью мёртвых тел, треском пламени, охватившего стены школы. И, конечно, самый страшный, самый неотвязный сон, не сон даже, воспоминание: твёрдость оплётки под ладонью, визг стали и светлые волосы, взметнувшиеся в воздух.   
Потом ему стало сниться другое: разгромленная «Йорозуя», переломанные тела Кагуры и Шинпачи, обмякшая Отосэ, все его новые друзья и близкие, погибшие, потому что он оказался слишком слаб и не смог их защитить. Такие кошмары почти не пугали – реальность, в которой он просыпался с головой в пасти щенка-переростка, была намного страшнее.  
После тюремного острова Гинтоки стал видеть Шоё. Во сне он с ужасом наблюдал, как знакомая улыбка выцветает и сменяется холодной ухмылкой, как светлые глаза меняют цвет и становятся пустыми, и как в раскрытой ладони появляется меч с крестообразной рукоятью. Гинтоки просыпался в холодном поту, зажимая себе рот ладонью.   
Время шло, и мир был спасён, но ничего не изменилось: теперь ему снилось лицо Уцуро, освещённое бледно-зелёным пламенем, его губы, изогнутые в торжествующей улыбке, его пронзительный взгляд. «Тебе никогда не спасти Шоё». Кошмары преследовали его всё то время, что он отлёживался после битвы, и, подгоняемый ими, Гинтоки решил отправиться на поиски Драконьих Брешей.  
Новая жизнь подарила ему новый кошмар.  
В ту пору Уцуро выглядел примерно как Окита-кун или Такасуги времён войны, но, конечно, был значительно выше этих двух засранцев. Гинтоки считал, что ему где-то семнадцать. Из Уцуро вышел на редкость симпатичный парнишка, тихий и милый – у немолодых хозяек закусочных и одиноких стариков он пользовался бешеной популярностью. Обычно это приносило дивиденды в виде бесплатной еды и ночёвки, но в тот раз не повезло, и им пришлось заночевать в лесу.   
Было холодно, костёр ничерта не грел, Гинтоки кутался в дорожный плащ, ворочался и никак не мог уснуть. В какой-то момент, перекатившись набок, он увидел, что Уцуро тоже не спит.   
– Что такое?  
Уцуро, само собой, не ответил, но Гинтоки увидел, что губы у него совсем побелели.   
– Замёрз?  
Он поколебался с секунду, потом нехотя выпростал руку из-под плаща.  
– Иди сюда.  
Уцуро только выглядел витающим в облаках – к нему под бок он подкатился моментально. Теперь Гинтоки почувствовал, что его бьёт крупная дрожь.   
– Ну всё, тихо. Спи давай, – пробормотал он неловко.  
Уцуро прижался к нему вплотную, он дрожал, но был лихорадочно горячим. Гинтоки знал, что простуда ему не грозит, но всё равно укрыл его полой своего плаща и обхватил поперёк спины. Подбородок удобно лёг на макушку поверх мягких волос. «Ну и что ты делаешь? Строишь из себя папашу финального босса?» Гинтоки чувствовал себя довольно глупо и всё равно, в ту ночь, засыпая, он улыбался.  
Проснулся он на рассвете. Плащ намок и отяжелел от росы, и у Гинтоки зуб на зуб не попадал. Он ругнулся себе под нос и открыл глаза.  
И не заорал только потому, что горло сдавило от шока.  
Рядом с ним, в его объятиях спал Шоё. Такой, каким он его и запомнил – красивый мужчина немногим младше тридцати лет. Такой, каким Шоё был в момент своей смерти.  
Сейчас он был жив – спал, плотно закрыв глаза, равномерно дышал. Гинтоки бессильно смотрел в знакомое до мельчайших чёрточек лицо, скованный тоскливым ледяным ужасом, и ждал. Ждал, что Шоё откроет глаза и улыбнётся, и из его рта вырвется предсмертный хрип, а тонкая полоска розовой кожи на его шее набухнет кровью и начнёт расширяться, пока не станет виден ровный срез позвонков... или же, что вернее, пока Гинтоки не сойдёт с ума.  
Каким-то чудом голосу разума удалось пробиться сквозь панические вопли сознания. Каким-то чудом Гинтоки его услышал. «Это не он, не Шоё».   
Короткие волосы и косо обрезанная чёлка, другая одежда, чёрный дорожный плащ. Не Шоё – Уцуро. Гинтоки вглядывался в его лицо, замечая малейшие отличия, как альпинист замечает на отвесной скале выемки, за которые сможет ухватиться и удержаться над пропастью.   
Понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя – несколько поистине бесконечных минут, после чего Гинтоки очень осторожно расцепил руки и отполз в сторону, не разбудив Уцуро.   
Через час тот проснулся. Не похоже, чтобы скачок сразу лет на десять удивил его или хотя бы привлёк внимание, но, сидя у костра, он то и дело одёргивал ставшие короткими рукава, и Гинтоки, спохватившись, отдал ему свою запасную смену одежды.   
В тот же день они продолжили путь, но кое-что изменилось.

Теперь Гинтоки преследовал новый кошмар. Ничего ужасного в нём не происходило, просто Шоё спал в его объятиях, только и всего. Он был тёплый, размеренно дышащий, и не собирался превращаться ни в мертвеца, ни в злобного духа, ни в главного злодея манги. Шоё спал, а Гинтоки обнимал его – вот и весь сон, но по сравнению с ним все прошлые кошмары, наполненные смертями и болью, сразу начали казаться приятными.   
Пока Уцуро был… пока он отсутствовал, Гинтоки ещё удавалось бороться с подсознанием, но когда он вернулся, и им пришлось жить под одной крыше, ночи стали настоящим испытанием.   
Спали они на полу, расстелив футоны впритык друг к другу – размеры комнаты попросту не позволяли другого положения. Бывало, Гинтоки уставал и вырубался сразу, в такие ночи ему снилось что-то безобидное, например, гигантское парфе, танцующее стриптиз только для него. Иногда появлялся Майорин и осквернял прекрасные волнующие изгибы парфе струёй отвратительной желтоватой массы. Гинтоки просыпался с воплем ужаса, но это ещё было неплохо. Хуже бывало, когда он мучился бессонницей.  
Тогда он часами лежал на боку и смотрел на Уцуро, спящего рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Луна светила в единственное окно, позволяя рассмотреть его лицо во всех подробностях. Всего-то и требовалось, что закрыть глаза, отвернуться, но это было выше сил Гинтоки.   
Раньше он стриг Уцуро коротко и безжалостно обрезал чёлку. В бритье тот не нуждался, и всё его тело было гладким, как у завзятой модницы, но волосы на голове росли с фантастической скоростью, их приходилось укорачивать раз в неделю. Вернувшись, Уцуро наотрез отказался стричься, и чёртовы волосы уже отросли до плеч. Днём, когда он говорил, улыбался, смотрел, сощурившись, это не бросалось в глаза, но ночью, когда его лицо разглаживалось и лишалось эмоций, он становился копией Шоё.   
Гинтоки лежал, подложив руку под щёку, и смотрел. Если днём он выискивал различия, то ночью, наплевав на всё, искал сходство. Полукружия густых ресниц, еле заметная вертикальная морщинка между бровей, отросшие прядки на висках. Отвести взгляд было невозможно, и Гинтоки смотрел до рези в глазах и до боли в сердце.  
Потом ему снились сны, уже совсем другие, не такие невинные. В них он обнимал Шоё, гладил по лицу, перебирал тёплые волосы, легко надавливал на губы. А Шоё не спал, Шоё улыбался ему, тёрся щекой о ладонь, легко касался его пальцев губами. Ужасно. Стыдно. Невозможно. После таких снов следовало бы отправиться на поиски психиатра, а лучше сразу – кайшаку.   
Гинтоки просыпался совершенно разбитый и больной, злой на весь мир, нудел и возмущался и даже по собственным ощущениям был невыносим. Будь его соседом Хиджиката или Такасуги, их квартирку пришлось бы отстраивать заново, Уцуро же, либо игнорировал его вспышки, как нечто, не стоящее внимания, либо подтрунивал, да так, что Гинтоки снова чувствовал себя нерадивым учеником.  
– Тебе вредно сидеть в четырёх стенах, попробуй выходить куда-нибудь.  
– Намекаешь, что я должен общаться со сверстниками? Мне уже не десять лет.  
– Вот именно, поэтому тебе стоит общаться со сверстницами. Хоть иногда.  
– Хочешь сказать, что у меня спермотоксикоз, а?  
– Ты взрослый и здоровый мужчина, значит, импотенция тебе не грозит.  
– Эй! Ты осознаёшь, что говоришь об импотенции, выглядя как мой образец для подражания! Ты нанёс мне невосполнимую травму, ещё одну!  
– А я думал, что тебе уже не десять лет.  
Уцуро закончил мыть за собой посуду, вытер руки и направился к своему лучшему другу – телевизору.  
– Купи чай. И не экономь – предыдущий был отвратительной бурдой.  
– Мы женаты, а?! Я женат, но ещё не импотент, как такое возможно?!  
– Удачного дня, – сказал Уцуро так вежливо, что стало ясно – тема закрыта.  
Гинтоки ещё побурчал что-то про эксплуатацию, но очень тихо. Так и тянуло улыбнуться, и он поспешил выйти, чтобы Уцуро не заметил.  
Эта жизнь, пусть с неопределённостью, непонятностью и нездоровыми желаниями, всё же была хорошей. И, как всё хорошее, однажды она закончилась.

***

За подработку заплатили по двойному тарифу, и Гинтоки решил, что имеет право сыграть в пачинко. Он не играл со времён в Эдо, целую вечность, и мог позволить себе небольшое развлечение. Уцуро был слишком занят, внимая региональным новостям, и вряд ли бы заметил его отсутствие, а если Гинтоки выиграет… Что значит «если», конечно же, он выиграет!  
Так он решил и свернул с привычного пути в сторону весёлого квартала. Повезло: если бы не спонтанное решение, он мог привести Нараку к себе домой.  
Слежка стала заметна не сразу: Гинтоки свернул несколько раз и окончательно убедился, что ему сели на хвост. Сохраняя спокойствие, он направился дальше, в обход весёлого квартала, который ему не суждено было навестить, в район доков. Поплутав так минут сорок, он добрался до зоны заброшек и здесь остановился. В этот раз Нараку было много – больше двадцати и даже больше пятидесяти.  
– Молодцы, – похвалил их Гинтоки, – выучили урок. Что теперь надо сказать Гин-сану в благодарность за науку?  
Нараку молча бросились на него – они были начисто лишены что вежливости, что чувства юмора.  
Когда он вернулся домой, было уже заполночь – пришлось сделать крюк, чтобы не пугать своим видом приличных граждан. На душе было неспокойно. Не то чтобы Уцуро нуждался в защите, но он мог… просто не захотеть защищаться. Однажды он уже сдался Нараку, позволил арестовать себя, позволил держать в тюрьме и казнить. Если он сдастся сейчас…  
Бубнёж телевизора было слышно с лестничной площадки. Гинтоки вошёл в тёмную прихожую, не разуваясь, пересёк кухоньку и остановился в дверях.  
Уцуро сидел на диване, подогнув под себя ногу, и с каменным выражением лица смотрел Замок Такеши.  
– Ты поздно, – начал он и замолчал.  
Гинтоки привалился плечом к стене, разом ослабев от облегчения.  
– Извини. Пришлось работать сверхурочно.   
Уцуро убрал звук у телевизора, бросил пульт и встал.  
– Они?  
– Все мертвы.  
– Уверен?  
– Ещё бы. Нараку не сбегают с поля боя, хоть одна хорошая черта у них есть.  
Взгляд Уцуро стал равнодушным, обращённым в себя. Он коротко кивнул:  
– Иди в ванную.  
Тон был такой, что Гинтоки и в голову не пришло спорить.   
В ванной он избавился от грязной одежды, потом насколько мог тщательно смыл с себя кровь под тонкой струёй из душа и промыл раны. Когда он вышел, Уцуро уже нагрел воду и разложил на столе бинты, вату и пластырь.  
– Я и сам могу…  
– Я это сделаю быстрее, – он указал на стул. – Садись.  
Гинтоки сел, опустив голову. Из одежды на нём было только полотенце вокруг бёдер, и он чувствовал себя до странности неловко, пока Уцуро ощупывал его раны, касаясь синяков и порезов лёгкими быстрыми движениями. К тому времени, как он разорвал упаковку на ещё одном пластыре и аккуратно заклеил порез на щеке, Гинтоки едва дышал. Вспомнились все его неправильные, ненормальные сны, а Уцуро находился слишком близко, так близко, что не увидеть лица – можно было протянуть руку и привлечь его к себе. Гинтоки никогда бы этого не сделал, но сама мысль заставляла кожу гореть огнём.  
Поглощённый своими переживаниями, он не сразу понял, что Уцуро почему-то медлит. Подняв голову, Гинтоки увидел, что тот закатывает рукав, и вовремя ударил по запястью. Нож упал на стол и покатился, громыхая.  
– Ты что задумал?!  
Уцуро выглядел удивлённым.  
– Рана на плече серьёзная, её нужно зашивать, а у меня нет таких навыков.   
– И ты собрался решить проблему самым простым способом?  
Он нахмурился, разглядывая Гинтоки с некоторым интересом.   
– Это и есть самый простой способ. Боишься повторить судьбу Тендошу? Зря. Несколько капель не сделают тебя бессмертным.  
– Ты не понимаешь, да? – Гинтоки зло оскалился. – Так и не научился.  
Уцуро спокойно расправил рукав, аккуратно положил нож на место и вернулся к телевизору. Включил звук на минимум и продолжил смотреть – можно было потешить себя мыслью, что он обиделся, но скорее всего, ему просто было жаль тратить время на споры. Для бессмертного Уцуро ценил своё время чересчур высоко. Гинтоки сам кое-как сделал перевязку, переоделся и отправился на поиски круглосуточной аптеки. Рану дёргало болью даже после лошадиной дозы анальгетиков, но с ним случались вещи и похуже – можно было потерпеть.  
Вернувшись, он сразу раскатал футон и лёг спать, а Уцуро всё ещё смотрел телевизор. Последнее, что видел Гинтоки, прежде чем провалиться в сон, было его бесстрастное лицо в синеватом свете экрана.  
Наверное, поэтому ему приснился кошмар.  
Во сне он снова переживал ту ночь, когда забрал младенца из храма. Потрескивал костёр, ребёнок тихо спал в конверте одеяла, а Гинтоки сидел над ним, подняв над головой вакидзаси, и боролся с собой так отчаянно, как никогда не боролся ни с одним врагом. В конце концов, он проиграл.   
В реальности он сдался, опустил руки и выронил оружие, но во сне, он вонзил вакидзаси в маленькое тело с такой силой, что клинок прошёл насквозь и воткнулся в землю. В лицо брызнуло кровью, Гинтоки зажмурился, да так и сидел, не решаясь открыть глаза.  
«Гинтоки»…  
Он содрогнулся, услышав этот тихий, мягкий голос. Ладонь ласково коснулась лица, тёплые пальцы знакомо прошлись вдоль щеки, и Гинтоки распахнул глаза. Шоё лежал перед ним в луже своей крови. Вакидзаси торчал из его груди, и кровь расползалась, растекалась с немыслимой скоростью, она уже достигла колен Гинтоки и пропитала его хаккама. Шоё истекал кровью, но он улыбался.   
Сухие губы шевельнулись, зубы за ними были перепачканы алым. Шоё попытался что-то сказать, но из пробитых лёгких вырывалось совершенно жуткое сипение, а Гинтоки сидел над ним, не в состоянии пошевелиться или моргнуть, не в силах прервать эту пытку.  
– Гинтоки!  
Он вскинулся, ударил наотмашь, сам не зная, с кем борется. Кулак перехватили, сильные пальцы стиснули руку до боли.  
– Проснись.   
Гинтоки болезненно выдохнул и открыл глаза.  
Уцуро сидел над ним, на его бёдрах, одной рукой удерживая, другой упираясь в футон. Отросшая чёлка упала ему на лоб, взгляд тёмных глаз был испытующим и, может быть, самую малость обеспокоенным. В мерцающем свете телевизора он выглядел в точности как Шоё. И Гинтоки потянулся к нему.   
Он не осознавал, что делает, конечно, не осознавал – это был инстинкт. Как заблудившийся стремится на звук голосов, как замерзающий жмётся к костру, так Гинтоки тянулся к нему в поисках тепла, ласки… спасения.   
Уцуро не отказал.  
Гинтоки задохнулся, почувствовав его губы на своих губах. Прикосновения его мягких волос к голой коже разили больнее меча. Ещё не поздно было остановиться, удержаться на самом краю пропасти, но Гинтоки устал. Он долго боролся, а сейчас перестал и позволил себе упасть.  
Он схватил Уцуро за руку, дёрнул и подмял под себя, навалившись сверху. Покрывал его лицо поцелуями, ласкал, шарил руками по телу, торопливо и беспорядочно, как трусливый воришка. Уцуро не сопротивлялся и не отворачивался: он отвечал на поцелуи, обнимал, гладил по волосам и спине. И он сам развёл ноги и направил его. Смазки не было, всё получалось с трудом, но Уцуро даже не хмурился – он не чувствовал боли, и из них двоих плакал Гинтоки. Это была боль непоправимой ошибки, боль от крушения надежд, от осознания, ясного и чёткого, что уже ничего не вернуть.   
Последним, что он запомнил из этой безумной ночи, были мягкие губы, скользившие по его мокрым ресницам, и шёпот.  
– Ничего, – тихо повторял Уцуро. – Ничего, скоро всё должно закончиться.

 

На следующий день Гинтоки проснулся около полудня, совершенно разбитый. Действие болеутоляющего закончилось, и все синяки, ушибы, царапины болели раза в два сильнее, чем вчера, а под повязкой горело огнём, словно там был ожог, а не рана. В довершение ко всему голова гудела как после пьянки. Гинтоки мрачно уставился в потолок. Лучше бы это было похмелье: он всегда смутно помнил, что творил спьяну, этим часто пользовались всякие сомнительные шиноби и старухи, но сегодня он был бы счастлив забыть.   
То, что случилось ночью… Гинтоки отказывался признавать это реальным. Кошмарный сон, лихорадочный бред – что угодно, он сделал бы что угодно, только бы этого никогда не случалось. Как он теперь сможет хотя бы произнести имя Шоё, как будет смотреть Уцуро в глаза…  
Гинтоки напрягся, когда понял, что в квартире царит полная тишина. Уцуро пропал.  
Он подскочил, почти не ощутив вспышку острой боли в плече. Здоровой рукой нащупал боккен, ещё толком не зная, что будет делать и с кем сражаться, но тут в прихожей хлопнула дверь и зазвенели ключи.  
Когда Гинтоки доковылял до выхода из комнаты, Уцуро уже ставил кастрюльку с водой на плиту.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он, не поворачивая головы. – Как твои раны?  
– Где ты был?  
– Ходил в аптеку, – Уцуро показал на фирменный пакет. – Тебя надо заштопать.  
– Аптеку?.. Как ты узнал, где аптека?  
– Спросил у прохожего, – он чуть улыбнулся. – По-твоему, я не могу общаться с людьми, не убивая их?  
По мнению Гинтоки тут творилось что-то странное, но он никак не мог сообразить – что. Мозги совсем не варили, а вид Уцуро, спокойного, делового и как обычно безмятежного, совсем не помогал. Гинтоки слишком хорошо помнил его лицо, освещённое голубоватым светом телевизора, закушенные губы, зажмуренные глаза с увлажнившимися ресницами, и как он тихо резко выдыхал, когда…  
Гинтоки опустил голову и с ненавистью уставился в пол.  
– Как ты понял, что нужно купить?  
Он не видел ничего, кроме вытертого до бесцветности линолеума, но, судя по голосу, Уцуро улыбнулся.  
– Я не зря смотрю телевизор. Садись за стол.  
Он срезал повязку и продезинфицировал рану, потом обеззаразил иголку, пока Гинтоки вкалывал себе анальгетик. Дальше он следовал указаниям и неплохо справлялся: не суетится, не нервничал, выполнял всё быстро и чётко. У самого Гинтоки в первый раз получалось гораздо хуже – Зура до сих пор щеголял кривым и уродливым шрамом на боку. В своё оправдание Гинтоки мог сказать, что ему было шестнадцать и он так боялся не справиться и угробить Зуру, что не мог попасть ниткой в иголку. Уцуро таким было не испугать.  
Он немного хмурился с сосредоточенным видом и тщательно сшивал края раны, не делая ни одного лишнего движения. Гинтоки не хотел смотреть в строгое спокойное лицо, но против воли нет-нет да косился. Ночью… в его бреду Уцуро выглядел как Шоё, был им, но при свете дня и на свежую голову становилось очевидно, насколько они разные. Если очень постараться, можно было сделать вид, что ничего не случилось – хотя бы днём. Гинтоки не сомневался, что ночью его будет поджидать новый кошмар, и всерьёз задумался, сколько дней сможет не спать.   
– Интересный опыт, – негромко сказал Уцуро, заставив его съёжиться, как пойманного за руку вора, – я раньше не представлял, что лёгкое ранение может доставить столько проблем... – он перевёл взгляд на Гинтоки. – Которые можно было решить парой капель крови. Спрошу ещё раз: почему ты отказался от моей помощи?  
Гинтоки пошевелил пальцами, прислушиваясь к себе – боль пока притихла и отзывалась на движения слабым нытьём.   
– Тебе лучше не знать.  
– И всё-таки ответь.  
Смотреть ему в лицо было тяжело, и Гинтоки опустил голову, натягивая на больное плечо рукав юкаты.  
– Не хочу стать рабом альтаны.  
Уцуро был не просто рабом – он был создан альтаной, полностью зависел от неё, не мог ни умереть, ни жить, как захочет. Тем не менее, он не обиделся.  
– Ты всегда был упрямым ребёнком.  
Это прозвучало так мягко и так знакомо, что Гинтоки вскинулся, забыв про неловкость.  
– Не притворяйся им!  
Уцуро приподнял брови – он выглядел искренне удивлённым.   
– Ладно, – что бы он ни чувствовал, по тону это было не понять.   
Он забрал грязные бинты, миску с водой и отнёс на кухню, там педантично вымыл руки. Всё это время Гинтоки сидел неподвижно и сверлил взглядом стол, как школьный хулиган в кабинете у директора.  
Уцуро вернулся, пододвинул стул и сел напротив него.  
– Пока ты спал, – сообщил он приятным вежливым тоном, – я выходил, чтобы встретиться с Нараку. В аптеку зашёл на обратном пути.  
Гинтоки неверяще уставился на него.  
– Нараку?  
Уцуро кивнул.  
– Я их всех перебил.  
– Не совсем так. Это верно, что бойцы Нараку сражаются до последнего и не бегут с поля боя, но всегда есть один или двое, в зависимости от размеров отряда, кто не участвует в бою. Их миссия – наблюдать со стороны, чтобы потом составить детальный и беспристрастный отчёт. – Уцуро чуть наклонил голову: – Отрадно видеть, что новые хозяева не стали ломать систему, которая без осечек работала пятьсот лет.  
Гинтоки обшарил взглядом стену за его спиной, приоткрытое окно, прислушался к звукам снаружи. Неужели они окружены? Уцуро отвлекал его… зачем?  
– Зачем? – спросил он сквозь зубы.  
Уцуро ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
– Как ты думаешь, кто сейчас возглавляет Нараку?  
– Тендошу, – нехотя процедил Гинтоки. – Они как-то выжили.  
– Они и не умирали. Наоборот, я подарил им вечную жизнь и, как я думал, вечные муки. Но, – Уцуро поднял палец кверху, – они каким-то образом смогли восстановиться. Во времена нашего недолгого сотрудничества Тендошу постоянно проводили эксперименты с альтаной, для чего брали у меня образцы тканей. Я не вникал, поскольку всё равно намеревался их уничтожить, но, видимо, какие-то из этих опытов оказались удачными. Ты слышал про тендоизм?  
– Что?  
Уцуро покачал головой:  
– Ты тратишь всё свободное время на дорамы и прогноз погоды, но новости, аналитические передачи и даже ток-шоу гораздо информативнее. Я их внимательно изучал и примерно представляю, что происходит на Земле и в мире после войны. Тендоизм – это секта, созданная Тендошу, их символом является феникс.   
Гинтоки ждал продолжения.  
– Феникс, – с напором повторил Уцуро. – Ты забыл даже то, чему учился в школе?  
– Это не тест по истории, эй! И всё равно школьные знания в жизни не пригодятся. Не смотри так!  
– Феникс – символ возрождения, – дал себе труд объяснить Уцуро, – и вечной жизни. Ты ведь задумывался, почему они за мной охотятся.  
– Я…  
– Им нужна моя кровь для продолжения экспериментов. Раньше я не принимал их всерьёз, но если Тендошу научились создавать новые тела, значит, они близки к успеху. – Он сделал паузу. – Они могут достичь бессмертия.  
Ладони вспотели, и Гинтоки машинально обтёр их об одежду.   
– Мы не можем этого допустить, – спокойно закончил Уцуро.  
– Ты ходил к Нараку…  
– Я нашёл их – это было легко, поскольку я знаю, как они обычно действуют – и убил. Это выиграет нам немного времени. Как и это, – Уцуро вытащил из рукава и бросил на стол увесистый приятно звякнувший свёрток. – Деньги, выделяемые на нужды отряда во время миссии. Возьми, тебе пригодятся.  
Гинтоки посмотрел на свёрток, потом на невозмутимое лицо Уцуро.  
– Что ты задумал?  
– Сейчас покажу.  
Он встал и пошёл на кухню – нет, прикинул Гинтоки по звуку шагов, в прихожую. Там Уцуро чем-то пошуршал и вскоре вернулся, остановившись в дверном проёме. В руке он держал один из тех коротких мечей, которыми сражались Нараку, и Гинтоки мгновенно всё понял.  
– Нет, не смей!  
Он вскочил, не заметив вспышку боли в плече, но Уцуро был быстрее – Гинтоки ещё стоял, опираясь на стол, как он молниеносным движением развернул клинок и всадил себе в грудь.   
Лезвие вошло глубоко, точно по центру – смертельный удар. Уцуро лишь на секунду прикрыл глаза.   
– Это то, ради чего я сражался, – из уголка его рта полилась кровь, но он даже не запнулся. – Я хотел уничтожить Землю, чтобы убить себя и поставить точку в бесконечной войне с человечеством, но моей главной целью было уничтожение земной альтаны. Эта сила не должна принадлежать никому, ей лучше сгинуть навеки вместе со мной. – Уцуро приятно улыбнулся: – Таков был план. Но ты меня остановил, и в результате Тендошу смогли вернуться. Возьми на себя ответственность и исправь то, что натворил. – Он помолчал. – Ещё я бы мог просто попросить помощи, но не хочу подражать твоему Шоё.  
«Всё-таки обиделся», оцепенело подумал Гинтоки. Пальцы до боли стискивали край стола, мышцы дрожали от напряжения, но он не двигался. Нужно было что-то сделать, что-то придумать, а разум как отключился, все мысли испарились и голову наполнила звенящая пустота.  
– Помоги мне, – сказал Уцуро настойчиво. – Пообещай, что поможешь.

***

Через двенадцать часов Гинтоки уже был в другом городе – добрался на попутках. Ещё через пять часов он ехал в автобусе, устроившись у окна настолько комфортно, насколько позволяло продавленное сиденье и храп соседа справа. Рейс был дешёвый, ночной, и все пассажиры, кроме него, спали. Были ли они работягами, ехавшими в столицу провинции на заработки, или же скверными отцами, бежавшими от уплаты алиментов – Гинтоки не желал знать. Вот окажись они переодетыми Нараку, тогда бы он заволновался, но Уцуро сказал, что в запасе есть ещё несколько дней.  
Уцуро многое успел сказать прежде, чем умер. Точнее, умерло его тело – Гинтоки сжёг его в мусорном баке на заднем дворе. Лишившаяся наполнения оболочка горела легко и быстро, как бумага, крепкие с виду мышцы и кости за какие-то десять минут превратились в горстку пепла. Гинтоки развеял эти жалкие останки и ушёл прочь, унося бесформенный кристалл альтаны – всё, что осталось от Уцуро.   
Наверное, был какой-то глубокий смысл в том, что вся суть Уцуро, вся его бесконечная жизнь и сила уместились в нечто размером чуть больше ладони.  
Гинтоки обмотал кристалл слоями бинтов и спрятал за пазуху с левой стороны. Тот нагревался от тепла тела, из его сердцевины исходила мерная, еле ощутимая вибрация, похожая на стук настоящего сердца – Уцуро всё ещё оставался жив, он сделал только половину дела, остальное предстояло сделать Гинтоки. Была жестокая ирония в том, что он мог спасти Шоё, только убив его, на этот раз по-настоящему.  
Автобус вёз его в столицу провиции, где имелся космопорт. Гинтоки пока понятия не имел, куда отправится – денег Нараку хватило бы на путешествие в самую отдалённую галактику. Тоненький, тихий голосок нашёптывал, что нужно ехать в Эдо, что в Терминале выбор рейсов богаче, чем в провинциальном космопорте, и что можно будет заглянуть в «Йорозую», попрощаться перед тем, как улетать лет на двадцать, если не навсегда. Этот голосок был очень убедителен и очень настойчив, когда Гинтоки уставал спорить с ним, то просовывал руку за отворот юкаты и накрывал ладонью тихо выстукивающее сердце.   
– Я доверяю это тебе. – Глаза Уцуро стремительно мутнели, вся кровь отлила от лица, но он упрямо продолжал: – То, что не смог сделать я… ты должен закончить. Всё… должно закончиться…  
Он уже говорил это, Гинтоки не помнил, когда.  
– Обещай, что сделаешь это… Конец и будущее… теперь в твоих руках…   
Гинтоки не успел ничего сказать, как Уцуро заговорил снова.  
– Спасибо. – Его голос звучал слабо, через силу, глаза закрывались, но он улыбался: – За то, что в этот раз всё было по-другому.  
Хотелось сказать, чтобы не притворялся Шоё, но Гинтоки знал, что это не притворство – Уцуро был таким же, как Шоё, – таким же проклятым эгоистом.  
Гинтоки прислонился лбом к стеклу, равнодушно глядя на проносившийся… хорошо, проползающий мимо ночной пейзаж. Его отражение было бледным и прозрачным, призрачным, сердце Уцуро билось громче и сильнее, чем его собственное. Гинтоки накрыл его ладонью и несильно сжал пальцы.  
– Обещаю.


End file.
